Hotohoro
'Character' Hotohoro, aka Horo is a Vizard forged in a way different compared to that of the way Sosuke Aizen created his Vizards. Horo is a very outgoing, playful guy, he likes to get a long with everyone, and he rarely dislikes people, sometimes he gets over excited about the prospect of meeting and getting to know other people. 'History' Childhood Horo was born in the soul society, his mother was a hermaphrodite, the was a trait passed onto Horo, but in being so her body was subject to much confusion, and it kille''' d her to birth Horo. Horo's father was only around until Horo turned 2 years old, then he vanished one day, with the scent of a hollow left behind. Horo grew up without parents, living in his very tiny home on the small amount of profit his family had left him. Horo came into the school to become a Soul Reaper at an extremely young age, he had skill with swords and had come into his own sword at an early age as well. That qualified him for the academy. Horo became the kid that everyone picked on very fast, until he was favoured by Captain Ukitake, when he happened to walk by a training sector and see Horo worked to shakes and tears. Juushiro became his unofficial adopted father, allowing Horo to stay with him on occassion and helping Horo to train. Horo befriended Byakuya Kuchiki when he had managed to maintain some good grades. However, after a few years of friendship, the Kuchikis decided that Byakuya was better off not being seen around Horo, as Horo was a 'bad influence' saying that he was a distraction and not worth Byakuya's time. Following orders, Byakuya did something that broke Horos spirit, he dropped Horo as a friend. In that instance Horo disappeared at the river bank before Byakuya's eyes, as a hollow much more powerful than Byakuya at the time swept him away with the river currents. '''Missing Years In the story line Horo disappears for this part of his life up until a good time after Byakuya becomes Captain Kuchiki. We later learn all about him, SPOILERS starting now. From his childhood to returning to the soul society. When Horo was swept away by the river hollow (to clarify; NOT the grand fisher) The river hollow was still clinging to human emotions. This hollow in particular was a hollow formed by a human who watched her young son get murdered before she met her own demise, her normal victims were adult human males and soul reaper adult males, ones that looked similar too the murderer, luckily for Horo he bore a striking resembelance to the womans deceased son. The kept him alive and subjected him to a hollows sickness. Eventually she tried to merge with him to kill him and her both, instead she was inveloped into his body and destroyed by his spiritual pressure, purifying her soul but not riding his body of the hollow. He was created a vizard in this moment. He spent his years after recovery becoming indepentant and refusing to let go of Byakuya's hurtful words. "I never want to see you again, you disgusting little bug.. You're worthless, you're ugly and you've never been my friend, only a pawn" ''Hotohoro grew stronger, better with physical harm using his body that using his swords, which although by his side, were left essentially unused. Horo came across the soul society again and again until finally he came to the Soul Society for vengance. During a casual gathering of Captains, he struck. Battling it out with Byakuya, almost defeating him. Byakuya cornered Horo and was going to execute him right there if Horo hadn't uttered what Byakuya had said so many years before. Byakuya was shocked, the memories flooding back painfully, he had subconsciously supressed them, forgetting about Horo. Byakuya stood motionless, Juushiro came to his rescue, and Shunsui helped Byakuya to come back to his senses. '''The Sickness' Horo and Byakuya were very tense, Byakuya had regrets about what he did but he didn't say anything, Horo was incredibly irritable with Byakuya. Finally Byakuya and Horo had it out in a physical fight, finally once they were both beat up pretty bad Horo confronted Byakuya and he explained about how it was the Kuchiki clan decision to have Byakuya say those things to Horo. Horo was incredibly upset and told Byakuya about the whole incident with the hollow and how there was still a hollow inside his body. Byakuya and Horo made up finally. Hotohoro became close to his previous master Ukitake Juushiro and learned about why Juushiro had been so sick for so long, he spent the night with Juushiro and Shunsui (who was there and drunk, passed out) and in his dreams his hollow half reached out into the dreams of Shunsui and Juushiro, giving them terrifying nightmares, it allowed Horo to subconsciously find their deepest wishes and fears. When Horo woke up he was possessed by his hollow, a piece of bone mask on his body, he held Juushiroin place, he opened his mouth and put their mouths together extracting a huge black tar like orb of blood, he swallowed it whole, and passed out. When Horo woke, he knew precisely what had happened. Juushiro was still passed out, but Shunsui who had witnessed the scene, had sent word to Byakuya who was there by the time Horo woke up. Horo had ate Juushiro's sickness, they watched as he woke, his hair became brown and shiny again. Horo's hair had faded to a light white-blue and his skin to a pale, sickly tan. Juushiro and Byakuya were both extremely upset with Horo, but Horo continued to insist that he was fine and that everything would be okay, a year passed and finally one day when it looked like Horo was going to die, Horo's Hollow mask bits reappeared for a few moments as he puked up a black tarish orb, his skin and hair returned to their original colouring, and the black orb dissintegrated. Horo was back to normal at this point. The Leiutenant Hotohoro and Byakuya went back to normal, Aburame Renji moved into a Captains position replacing Gin Ichimaru, who's position had been open for a while, Renji with bankai was asked to move up, and with permission from Byakuya he moved up. (Hotohoro had always considered Renji as a enemy, simply because of how close he was to Byakuya) Byakuya came into a new Lt. at that point Nirini Kuroai, an extremely young Soul Reaper who had acheived his bankai. Horo, of course was jelous and forced Juushiro into allowing him to be his Leiutenant The Falling Horo became exceedingly jealous of Nirini Kuroai, as Byakuya was spending a lot of time with the youth. Horo took it upon himself to reach into Byakuya's subconsciousness and find out his deepest wish, which was at the moment to have a family. So Horo became into his hollow form and ripped the soul of Kuchiki Sojun from his rest and placed it into a special gigai body Mayuri created, the blank face took the form of Sojun when he was alive, and he came into existant. With that Horo was able to get Byakuya's attention, but because of his own excitement and rash behavior he ended up spending a lot of time with Sojun in the first week of him being there. Eventually he slept with Sojun, which came to Byakuya's attention immeadiately. Byakuya kicked Horo out along with his own father. The Return A year passed by, Horo had disappeared into the human world, he befriended there the Kurosakis and Urahara Kisuke. When Horo returned to the soul society, he was exausted by the trip through Dandai and completely passed out, his power exhausted from being in the human world as well. Byakuya found him, sensing his presense in the soul society the moment he returned and begrudgingly took him back to his manor. When Horo awoke, Byakuya was waiting for him. Byakuya and him had it out again there, but Horo finally agreed that he was wrong, and promised Byakuya that he never loved Sojun, and he was jealous of Byakuya's relationship with Nirini Kuroai. Byakuya gave Horo a motive, knowing that Horo was a hermaphrodite, he said he would forgive Horo when Horo was able to bare Byakuya an heir. Horo agreed dispite his doubt on the situation. The Sadness For a whole year Horo tried to produce an heir for Byakuya, eventually he had to say it to Byakuya that he was certain that Byakuya was infertile. Byakuya denied this again and again, angry with Horo. Horo sought out Sojun for the first time in two years (despite the fact that they lived int he same manor) and inquired about the Kuchiki bloodline and the potency of the men. Horo found out that it had taken Sojun 3 years to finally produce his heir, Byakuya. Horo, a little heartbroken and worried, went to Byakuya and explained about Sojun's situation when he was trying for a child. Byakuya was discouraged, so Horo, took it upon himself to convince Byakuya to keep trying and that it was not hopeless. The Gathering In order to keep Byakuya's hopes up and to try and help him relax a little, that he was going to throw Byakuya a little party. Horo went to Yachiru and got her to help him round up everyone while he decorated the back gardens, everyone gathered together in the yard, the servants had been making food and drinks during the day to prepare. Horo went to Byakuya and took him out to the garden. That night Byakuya had quite a good time despite his composure. Horo and him became close again and Byakuya more relaxed over the next few days and soon after Horo was with child. Abilities and Specs Zanpakutou Shikai: The release words for Hotohoro's shikai is said ライトニング、サンダー Inabikari, Kaminari which translates simply into "Lightning, Thunder" and the shikai ability is ライトニングクラッシュ - Inazuma Kurasshu "Lightning Crash". When said Hotohoro would say "Inabikari, Kaminari, Inazuma Karasshu." When Horo attacks an opponent, with each blow he makes he builds up a charge in his blade, and when contact is made with a physical being the charge goes off and paralyzes the opponents soul temporarily almost similar to a Kido move, the time of paralasis depends on the amount of charge built up. Bankai: The release words for Horo's Bankai is the name of his sword, 破壊 - Hakaisha "Destroyer" and the Bankai ranked attack is 料金は、破棄 - Ukemochi, Hakai "Charge, Destroy." When Horo releases his bankai he must say "Hakaisha, Ukemochi" or Destroyer, Charge!! in order to start his Bankai ranked attack. Similar to his Shikai, Horo would have to attack his opponent, however he doesn't need to make contact with the person or their blade to build up charge, the charge begins to build upon Bankai release and the charge is released when Horo would say "Hakaisha, Hakai" or Destroyer, Destroy, and it would release a rain of electrical currents into the opponents blade, it owuld travel directly to their soul and cause a paralasis to painful, the opponent could become comatose.' ' Physical: '''Horo's main attacks comes from his emense physical capabilities, using his sword alone hitting and opponents sword could send them back flying if unprepared. Horo takes great pride in his physical abilities, being well built and powerful in body. When Horo is at is peak potential his skin can become immune to the slice of a blade (but not a blatant foreward stab.) Horo is extremely capable at using a flash step and can propell himself higher than regular shinigami. '''Kido: Horo knows little about Kido, he went to the Shino Academy for 2 years only in basic training at the time, when he left he had no knowledge of Kido so the entire aspect of Kido was not in his life. Gear/Equiptment: In Horo's youth he wore the typical Shinigami robes for training, however when he left the soul society he created his own gear, he created a leather out of the hollows he killed (not purified) and reenforced some of with with hollow mask pieces. He doesn't normally keep his Zanpakutou on him as he doesn't tend to fight using a blade, mainly his physical ability, only when he would purify a Hollow would he ever use his swords, and in a fight with another shinigami.